Kasumi Junko
| current residence =None/Nomadic | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Mercenary for Hire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) =Short Flings Whilst Travelling | previous lover(s) =One Night Stands | clan = | family = | rank =Genin (Missing-nin) (Anbu-Level) | classification =Poison Specialist Medical-Nin Missing-Nin Mercenary Ninja | reg = | academy =12 | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Poison Mist Mystical Palm Technique Chakra Scalpel Mist Servant Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Water Prison Technique Water Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Smoke Bomb Sleeping Gas Bomb Senbon Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher Poison Antidote | headtxtc = #5A9E60 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = #5A9E60 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Kasumi Junko (霞 順子, "Mist Obedient-Child") is an Anbu-level missing-nin from Kirigakure (as of the epilogue). Like many Anbu-level kunoichi, she excels in certain areas of the shinobi arts, but lacks the well roundedness of a normal Jonin, thus her skill-rank is technically that of a Special Jonin. Though she never got the chance to pass the Chūnin exams, and thus never officially exceeded the rank of Genin, she possesses the qualities and expertise of a lethal and methodical kunoichi. She specializes in using Medical Ninjutsu with her specialty being the Poison Mist technique; she also possesses an aptitude for Water Release ninjutsu which she often uses in conjuction with her poison mist. Despite her strengths, she might not be the best choice for every mission, as her skills revolve around the use of mist in conjunction with her medical ninjutsu poison. For better or for worse, she has a very niche fighting style and skillset that she employs whilst traveling. 'Personality' Kasumi Junko usually doesn't speak unless she has a reason too, but when she does, she's quite blunt, straight to the point, and cold. She doesn't laugh too often and it's quite rare to see her get excited. Having been a loner for most of her youth, she looks out for only herself and entertains her own self-interests. Over the years, she's proven to be intellectually sharp and acute, having expert analytical and decomposition skills. She's cunning and quick-witted, able to discern a situation, or react to most situations with little to moderate difficulty. The only times she seems to lower her guard is if she's in the company of physically attractive people, or if she's intoxicated. Regarding missions, Junko's large ego plays a huge role with how she approaches situations. With a nearly perfect success rate, Junko likes to undermine her foes with minimal effort, often just standing in one place the entire duel and not even bothering to speak or answer their questions. Though she attributes her success to her superior intellect and skills, her opponents mock her for her almost cowardly method of fighting and claim that her poison does all the work for her while she reaps the rewards. Over the years, Junko developed a massive superiority complex and she now sees herself as a cut above the rest. Her wealth, skills, lifestyle, background, and history all play a role in how she views herself and others. She enjoys looking down on others, degrading them, and mocking both their inferior intelligence, as well as their waste of energy through use of flashy jutsu and taijutsu. She enjoys watching her opponents' will break and finds the suffering of others entertaining. Junko is indifferent towards killing and murder, so long as she gets paid what she's owed. She admits however, that killing the target is much easier than capturing and bringing them back alive. That being said, she still does have a conscious and therefore, despite insisting otherwise, tends to help those in need, even going out of her way sometimes in order to do the right thing. Junko enjoys experimenting with toxins and various chemicals, always inventing new poisons and mixing different herbs together to create new solutions. She likes to test her new concoctions on live test subjects, those being the targets she pursues with bounties on their heads. If she decides to add a new poison to her repertoire of assets, she makes sure to start building up a resistance to it. For every poison she makes, she also makes an antidote, just in case she ever needs it. Personally, Junko believes that money is all that matters in life. Those with money trample over those without it, and she has expensive tastes. In the face of death, Junko is unfazed; usually because she's got a trick up her sleeve. She's confident in her ability to always get out of a bad situation. When men give her trouble at the bar, she likes to spike their drink with all sorts of poisons. Laughing poisons, itching poisons, hair loss poisons, hair growth tonics, sleeping poisons, and the list goes on. Intimately, Junko is physically attracted to both men and women, thus she identifies as bisexual. Despite her sexual activeness, she distances herself from emotional connections, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. She prefers monogamous experiences, but is open to polyamorous and polygamic events. Although she is usually a dominant character in public, she prefers a more submissive role in her private life, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. Once the experience concludes, she leaves for the next town over. Though she won't admit it, she secretly wishes to find a good partner to stay in a committed relationship with, and to settle down on a nice, secluded property away from people. She doesn't want any kids. 'Appearance' Kasumi Junko is slightly taller than average kunoichi at 5'5" tall. She has beautiful, emerald-green eyes that accommodate her green-black hair, which she usually wears loose and at shoulder-length. Natural bangs cover her forehead and nicely frame the sides of her head. She has fair skin and fine features, as well as long, dark eyelashes. She cares greatly for her personal beauty and uses skincare products and makeup in conjunction with her medical ninjutsu. With a total body weight of 106 pounds, she is slender and fit, although she does possess breasts on the larger side and a well-defined, yet proportional, posterior. She also has piercings on various parts of her body, including a naval piercing, a clitoral piercing, and a small ring piercing on her left nipple. Oddly enough, she doesn't have any piercings on her face, nose, or ears. Junko's outfit is mostly green with black accents. It's a long, form-fitting dress that stops above her ankles and tends to reveal a little of her upper back. The dress has a black, kirigakure headband tied tightly around the waist area, pronouncing the slimness of the abdomen; the headband has a slash mark through it, signifying her rogue status. There is also a slit on the left side of the dress that goes all the way up to her hip, revealing her left leg and some of her posterior. The dress is sleeveless and hugs her waist, fitting tightly against hypogastric region (above the groin), and contours up her entire body to her breasts. The dress is made of a special, skintight, latex material that is almost completely waterproof and fairly resistant towards electricity. Similar to how water droplets gather on a leaf and run off, most liquid substances (if in relatively small quantities) that aren't acidic simply glide off the fabric. Electric voltages or low enough caliber are dumbed down to a minor static feeling, but if the voltage is high enough, Junko will be unable to resist its effects. Lightning Release ninjutsu that's meant to pierce objects, rips right through this material with no hindrance. Because of the tightness of her outfit, the latex takes on a "second skin" effect and some of her piercings are outlined and distinguished through the dress. Junko wears open-toed, 2.5 inch heeled sandals with straps. They are black and very similar in design to Tsunade's heeled sandals. Because of her heels, Junko's overall height is usually around 5'7½". Sometimes, she also wears black-green elbow-length gloves. Like her dress, both her sandals and her gloves are also made of a waterproof and electricity resistant material, with the gloves being made of latex. Around her right arm, Junko equips a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, which is loaded with several deadly needles; each needle is coated in a lethal poison. Attached to the back of her waist sash, Junko carries a gray pouch that contains medical equipment, antidotes, bandages, Smoke Bombs, and Sleeping Gas Bombs. Strapped to her left thigh, Junko wears many senbon that she can throw or load into her senbon launcher. Depending on the difficulty of a mission, or if her identity must be concealed, Junko may wear her rebreather (mask). The mask allows her to breath easier in smoke and heavy fog, as well as breath underwater for a period of time. Most importantly, it filters poison, allowing her to breath in her Poison Mist (or her enemy's poison) without having to worry about poisoning herself. The mask has a band that wraps around the back of her head. It distorts her voice slightly and makes it a bit difficult to speak, but she is still easily understood. When the mask is equipped, the user cannot use their mouth to shoot ninjutsu (cause the mask is blocking the mouth), however, Junko can still breath out poison while it's on. In fact, the mask amplifies the poison's effectiveness by allowing the user to concentrate and direct the projection of the poison so it can reach farther distances via a little knob on the rebreather. 'Abilities' Kasumi Junko specializes in using the Poison Mist technique; her proficiencies in medical ninjutsu, poison, and water ninjutsu are her strongest skills. 'Strategical Preference:' Junko uses poison as her primary method of attack and defense. She likes to prevent her opponents from detecting her poison in order to trick them into breathing, or forcing them to breath her Poison Mist through other means. She almost never moves from the spot she stands; she doesn't need to move. 'Medical Ninjutsu:' Junko's strongest proficiency is her skill in medical ninjutsu, specifically the Poison Mist technique. However, she also knows how to use the Mystical Palm Technique as well as Chakra Scalpel. In the event she is injured, Junko can use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal herself, granting her greater constitution than she otherwise would have. If poisoned, she can use this technique and her medical knowledge to remove the poison from her system. Junko is an expert with poison in general. She can quickly concoct both antidotes and poisons, and she has many unique poisons that she uses in combat. Some of which include, sleep-inducing poisons, paralysis poisons, and sexual arousal poisons. Junko also has trained herself to have a very strong resistance and sometimes full immunity to many different poisons, including her own. Junko knows how to use the Chakra Scalpel in order to make medical incisions and surgery procedures. However, like Kabuto Yakushi, Junko knows how to use this technique offensively and defensively. If she must resort to close, hand to hand combat, Junko will use Chakra Scalpel to increase the effectiveness of her attacks. Additionally, she can debilitate her opponents and prevent them from moving by removing the use of their legs. By tearing muscles, ligaments, and severing arteries, Junko can immobilize her opponent, leaving them vulnerable to her Poison Mist as they can no longer escape. The very heart and soul of her combat style, Poison Mist allows Junko to breath out massive gusts of poison directed at her foes. If her enemy takes even a single breath, they die. Of course, they can avoid the mist entirely by simply dodging out of the way, but Junko has found ways to either trick them into breathing it, or to force them into breathing it. One such way has already been described; Chakra Scalpel and its immobilization capability. Junko can alter the type of poison which she releases; not only can she kill, but she can paralyze, and put her enemies to sleep, amongst other things. She can also choose to constantly release poison with every breath she takes. Using her rebreather, Junko is able to completely negate the effects of all inhalable poisons. whether they're her own or her enemy's, breathing in poison does not effect her as the rebreather filters it out. It allows her to stand in the middle of her own poison cloud to protect herself, and to move around within it with little to no difficulty. The mask also has a little knob on it so that, if adjusted, can concentrate the poison mist she releases, allowing her to aim it better and project it farther than usual. It should be noted that while wearing the mask, the user cannot perform certain jutsu safely (expelling jutsu from the mouth isn't possible unless it can move through the mask). Similar to Tsunade, Junko can use the Transformation Technique to appear youthful, although she does not need to yet because of her young age. 'Water Release Ninjutsu' Aside from medical ninjutsu, Kasumi Junko also knows basic water release ninjutsu. Her only elemental ninjutsu nature, Junko has very limited use and versatility within water release. Like most Kirigakure shinobi, Junko tends to use the Water Clone Technique whenever she uses clones. However, Junko doesn't use this jutsu all that often, as she doesn't have that much use for it; it doesn't reflect her combat style well. Junko's most important water release technique is the infamous Hiding in Mist Technique. She uses this technique not only to hide herself, but also to greatly enhance the effectiveless of her Poison Mist technique. By breathing poison mist into the fog she's created, Junko's targets won't know the air they're breathing is poisoned until it's too late. In the event that her targets discover the mist is poisoned, they must refrain from breathing, however Junko will not simply let them escape from the mist she's created. She sometimes uses the Water Prison Technique to force her enemies to remain in the fog. If they cannot escape the water prsion, they drown. If they escape the prison, they will have held their breath so long that they must breathe in the poison. Because Poison Mist can be used without hand signs, Junko can maintain a water prison and use the poison mist technique simultaneously. While not a water release ninjutsu, Junko likes to use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique whilst inside the hidden mist. This allows her to use poison mist and stay out of combat without the risk of being seen. If she releases poison mist slowly while the camo jutsu is active, she could potentially do things such as gas a room without anyone in it knowing. 'Genjutsu:' With her skill in medical ninjutsu granting her at lest some aptitude for genjutsu (Yin Nature), Junko only uses one genjutsu technique. This technique is the Mist Servant Technique. The Mist Servant Technique is a genjutsu that creates a multitude of nontangible clones that multiply when attacked. Junko likes to use this genjutsu to confuse and overwhelm her opponents while they are lost in her Hiding in Mist Technique. Additionally, as they are preoccupied with the clones and the chaos that follows, Junko's enemies fail to notice that the mist their breathing in is slowing becoming poisoned with Poison Mist while Junko stands in a corner using the Hiding with Camouflage Technique. Junko seems to have difficulty expelling genjutsu. 'Taijutsu' Junko rarely ever has to resort to taijutsu; she rarely even moves once during most battles. However, in the event that she must fight in close combat, she uses her Chakra Scalpel to compensate for her lack of taijutsu finesse. While she is able to hold her own in a taijutsu battle, and has mastered a few basic techniques, her taijutsu pales in comparison to the average shinobi. Despite this, all she needs with her chakra scalpel is a single, well-placed touch; if she makes contact she can win. Even while defending against an opponents attacks, if they touch her chakra scalpel while she blocks, they can seriously injure themselves. Additionally, while she has received some formal training in karate, her style of taijutsu is more of her own and mostly focused on self-defense and debilitating support techniques, such as opponent immobilization using the chakra scalpel. 'Teamwork' Junko usually works alone; she prefers to work alone. Not only does she prefer to rely solely on herself, she knows that she doesn't need the help of others in order to get what she wants. Besides, she'd have to split the reward if others tagged along. Additionally, because she uses Poison Mist almost exclusively, it is very difficult for Junko to have teammates around. They must have some sort of gas mask or rebreather, however if they do wear one, they won't be able to make full use of their jutsu as the mask covers their mouth. Her combat style is very sole-orientated and dangerous to all, even herself, if she's not careful. Furthermore, Junko does not have any skills that can be used in a combo technique. The best team-focused jutsu she has is her Mystical Palm Technique, which requires her to exclusively heal her allies. Her style is more of a fighter/controller than a healer; her ego exceeds pure healing. Pure healing defies her personality. 'Junko's Stats' 'Background' 'Youth' Kasumi Junko was born into a poor, lower caste family from Kirigakure. Her parents were low-ranking chūnin that were adept in kenjutsu, however, their limited talent and average skills prevented them from moving up the financial ladder. Like most of Kirigakure's shinobi, Junko's parents were deployed during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War where they fought valiantly to preserve peace and freedom. Despite promising to come back home safely, her father was tragically killed by a white zetsu posing as her mother. When Junko's mother returned to Kirigakure, the 9 year old Junko broke down upon hearing the news regarding her father's death. Though she loved her daughter dearly, Junko's mother grew into a deep depression without her husband and eventually took her own life, hanging herself from the wooden beam of her bedroom ceiling. After her mother's suicide, Junko was raised in the children's orphanage and was sent to attend the ninja academy. Unlike many shinobi from Kiri, she would never have to take part in the gruesome graduation ceremony of the Blood Mist Village, as she was born after the pivotal incident concerning Zabuza Momochi. Therefore, she was able to grow up under the reformations of the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage and graduated to Genin at the age of 12. 'A Genin of Kirigakure' 'Something Feels Of' 'Operation Underway' 'A Cry For Help' 'The Aftermath of Trauma' 'On The Run' 'Part II' During the time period between Part I and Part II, Kasumi Junko is on the run from Kirigakure Hunter-nin. She finds work in small villages usually as an assistant to a small business owner or as a cleric. If she can't find work while passing through, or everyone refuses to hire her, she will even offer up her own body as a means to support herself. There is even a time when she becomes so reliant on prostitution to get by, that in order to prevent pregnancy she performs a surgery on herself using her medical ninjutsu skills. Junko ties her fallopian tubes, permanently sterilizing herself, rendering her infertile and unable to ever produce children. She was only 17. At the start of Part II, Junko begins her new life as a bounty hunter, mercenary for-hire, and assassin. Junko continued her travels and provided her services to the towns and villages that required them. She tracked down wanted ninja and criminals, assassinated high value targets, and wiped out local gangs. She provided cleric services and even took the time to teach some ambitious commoners basic medical ninjutsu. Whilst traveling, Junko became quite wealthy and often had to use the summoning technique to deposit and withdraw her riches to and from her house: a well-hidden estate that she claimed after she defeated the crime lord that operated there; she specifically hid her wealth in a secret room filled to the brink with gold, silver, jewelry, coins, and other treasures. While traveling the world, Junko still had to worry about the ninjas that hunted her, although her reputation seemed to have been increasing. Many people, common folk and shinobi alike, were beginning to reconsider the events that led to her rogue status. Junko also enjoyed partaking in many one-night stands in villages she traveled to. She still heavily engaged in prostitution as it was a very easy and fun way for her to make a lot of money fast. She enjoys spending her money on tonics, toxic ingredients, clothing, body/skin and hair products, makeup, and other goods and services. She can afford to be charitable and donate some of her coin to those in need and often steals from the corrupt rich (not the rich, but specifically the corrupt rich) and gives the money to the poor whilst keeping a percentage for herself. At home she also likes to relax from her travels in more traditional ways. She enjoys bathing, training, and scheming. After Part II, Junko continues her travels and mercenary work, refining her combat-style to the point that she doesn't even move a single time during most fights. She can simply stand in one place and let her poison mist do all the work for her. It's very rare for her to "lose" a fight, and she emerges victorious out of almost every conflict. There is a growing support for her deeds amongst the citizens of the five great nations and then some. 'Trivia' ❧ Kasumi Junko often goes by her surname is most commonly referred to as: Junko. ❧ Junko's main theme: Dreams and Wishes ❧ Junko's combat theme: Aijin Main Theme ❧ Junko's favorite foods are sushi and sake. Her least favorite food is shrimp. 'Reference' * Template:MistNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Mature Content * Karate * Most pictures of Junko are of Fubuki from One Punch Man * Personal Timeline: **Part I: 4-5 **Skip: 6 (5-7) **Part II: 7-9 **Start of Blank Period: 11 **Current: 18 **New Era: 26 Category:LGBT Character Category:Missing-nin Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Final